


Apocalypse

by Universe4200



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Zombies, Apocalypse, Blood, Dough is a zombie, Fighting to Survive, Gems went on a week long mission while apocalypse was going on, Gore, Greg is awesome at slaying zombies, Other, Peridot and Lapis are still around to help though, Priyanka and Greg become better friends, Priyanka is badass, The gems left at the wrong time, The story gets way better as it progresses further, Zombie Apocalypse, killing zombies, riping zombies apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe4200/pseuds/Universe4200
Summary: “-Outbreak has occurred in Ocean Town. It’s been officialized by authorities. Stalk up on food, water, and weapons. The zombie apocalypse has claimed 25 percent of Ocean Town. Stay indoors and stay safe. The outbreak could appear next in Surf City, Water Town, Beach City, and Sand City.”
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Greg Universe, Connie Maheswaran & Priyanka Maheswaran, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Priyanka Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Kudos: 23





	1. The warning

Greg turned on his radio as he plopped down in his lawn chair that was beside his van. The summer heat down on the residence of Beach City. Greg changed the channel to his favorite one. But instead of music a guy was announcing something.

“ **-Outbreak has occurred in Ocean Town. It’s been officialized by authorities. Stalk up on food, water, and weapons. The zombie apocalypse has claimed 25 percent of Ocean Town. Stay indoors and stay safe. The outbreak could appear next in Surf City, Water Town, Beach City, and Sand City.”**

Greg started sweating, but not because of the hot sun beating down on him. No it was because of what the announcer on the radio had said about there being a zombie apocalypse and their city was on the list of possibly having an outbreak soon.

He remembered reading comics about zombie apocalypse growing up, but he never in his life thought that one day it could be a reality. But Ocean town was the next town away from Beach City and all the other places that were mentioned on the radio.

Greg stood up slowly and wondered if he had imagined what he had just heard. But he wasn’t the announcer’s warning message was on repeat. Over and over Greg listened to the same announcement until he couldn't bare to hear it one more time because he started to feel light headed and faint. It was like all the blood in his body had vanished. He gulped in much needed air, not knowing he was holding his breath.

He soon saw black dots in his vision. He shook his head from side to side.

**“-Stalk up on food, water, and weapons.”**

Greg took a shaky step forward, forgetting the chair and radio as he slowly made his way to his van, stumbling every here and there. He ended up stumbling to his knees, feeling very weak. His vision was fading fast but the only things he could think of was the zombie apocalypse and his one and only beautiful son, Steven.

Greg pushed himself to his feet and made his way to the drivers side of the van. Opening the door and falling in on the driver's seat, he pulled himself the rest of the way inside the vehicle before shutting the door. He clumsily turned the keys in the ignition and started his van. He had to grab some things at the store, then after the store his next stop was Steven’s house.

Greg drove to the closest stores which was a family dollar which was right next to the home depot store. 

“Perfect,” Greg said as he ran into the home depot first. 

He ended up buying a hammer, a shovel, and a couple of axes. He threw the bags into his van before bolting off to the family dollar store.

He ended up buying a few packs of water, some juice, bread, canned foods, pop tars, jar of peanut butter, cheezits, and other random snacks he could find. He grabbed some toilet paper, paper plates, paper bowls, and paid for all the stuff he got. He noticed some other people buying things and looked a bit scared and flustered. 

Once he had everything in his van he drove back to Steven’s house as quickly as he could. He didn’t care that he was speeding, they didn’t have a police force in Beach City. He turned onto the sandy beach and drove down it, kicking up sand the flung out from underneath his tires.


	2. It's already among us

Greg pulled his keys out of the ignition and ran up the flight of stairs to get to Steven, hoping the little rambunctious kid was home safely. He swung the door open, causing it to crash into the wall behind it. 

“Who was that?” Greg had heard what sounded like Connie whispering to whom he thought to be Steven.

“I don’t know,” he heard Steven reply.

Greg rounded the corner and up the steps to Steven’s loft bedroom. There on Steven’s bed was Connie and Steven looking at Greg with shock and frightened eyes, the television playing one of their favorite shows in the background.

“Dad?” Steven asked.

“Steven, you’re home. Thank the lord!” Greg all about hawoled.

Steven hopped off his bed and placed his tiny hands on Greg’s gut, giving him a look of confusion and worry.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” Steven asked.

“Outbreak, zombie apocalypse, came here as soon as I heard, Had to make sure you’re okay.”

“Calm down dad, you said that all in one breath, I barely unstood nothing you said.”

Greg fell to his knees and grabbed Steven in a tight hug.

“Did you say zombies?” Connie asked, her eyes as wide as they could go.

“Yeah, there’s a zombie outbreak, heading to Beach City. Tw-twenty percent of Ocean Town has been affected so far. They had a warning going on the radio on loop,” Greg started.

Connie gasped, a hand up to her mouth, looking to be in shock.

“Where are the gems?” Greg asked Steven.

Steven looked freaked out.

“They went out on a mission yesterday, something about not being back for a while cause where they had to go, the warp pad was down, so they went to the closest warp pad and had to travel to the place they needed to get to.”

Greg grabbed his face. Why did the gems have to disappear now of all times!?

“If they are gone, then it’s going to be my responsibility to keep you safe schtu-ball,” Greg said.

“What’s a zombie apocalypse?” Steven asked the question that’s been bugging him since Greg had said those words.

“Do you know what zombies are, Steven?” Connie asked.

“Yeah, but what’s the apocalypse part mean?” Steven asked.

“It’s when there is a widespread rise of zombies, people who had got infected by something and can affect other people by biting them. They are like living undead corpses with no mind, aimlessly going around killing everyone in their wake and destroy things. They are a huge group of hostile lifeless dead people turned zombies who live by creating more hostile lifeless dead people until everyone in the world is a zombie. The only way to get rid of them is to kill them,” Connie explained carefully so that the boy could understand how serious this was.

Steven looked scared, he didn’t want to have to kill people, it was against what he was taught.

“Mr. Universe, are you a hundred percent sure you heard whatever you heard on the radio true?” Connie asked, getting nervous.

Greg nodded and grabbed Steven’s cookie cat alarm clock which was also a radio and switched it until it was on the channel he had heard the news from. They were still running the loop over and over and as the day progressed, more random channels were saying similar things.

Both Connie and Steven listened very closely to the radio announcers loop, they were horrified. The zombie apocalypse was real and it was happening now.

“Connie, do you need a ride back to your place?” Greg asked, wanting to make sure that Steven’s friend was safe and with her parents.

Connie nodded, but maybe they should all stick together, her family and Greg and Steven.

“Okay, we should probably get going soon then. Connie, your mother works at the hospital so she should be getting the news soon or already has. Steven, I want you to pack a bag of clothes. I’m going to grab some things from the kitchen.”

With that Greg made his way down to the half living room and half kitchen. He grabbed a bag from the closet underneath the loft steps and started stuffing random yet useful things he would probably need.

He grabbed batteries, a flashlight, a lighter, a small light blanket, a few plastic cups, some plastic bowls, spoons, forks, and whatever food they had lying around in the fridge and cupboards. In the process of packing the stuff in the bag, Steven and Connie had come downstairs from the loft. Steven had his cheeseburger backpack on and filled with clothes, and also his favorite stuffed animal he had slipped in the bag for comfort.

“Man, I wish the gems didn’t go on that mission,” Steven said sourly, looking at the ground with a worried expression.

Connie laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Everything will be okay eventually. We just need to stay together and fight them off,” Connie said.

Steven nodded but he didn’t look too convinced that anything was going to be fine. 

Connie noticed this and grabbed his hand, knitting their fingers together.

“You kids ready?” Greg asked.

Connie and Steven nodded.

All three of them made it down to the van and were soon on the road. They only made it three minutes down the road when out of nowhere, suitcase Sam was jumping on the car windshield groaning and moaning these awful noises. His body was in the process of decaying and his jaw was hanging there as he lifelessly clawed at the glass.

The three occupants in the car yelped. Greg swerved to try and get the zombie suitcase Sam off his car. The zombie just held on.

“Can one of you kids hand me an axe in one of the bags back there?” Greg asked nervously.

Connie got up from the seat, fishing in the bags for the axe and dropping it in Greg’s waiting hand. Greg rolled down his window and told the kids to cover their ears and shut their eyes. They did as they were told and Greg axed suitcase Sam until he had finally let go of the car, falling onto the street.

Greg sighed in relief and rolled the window back up, placing the axe near his seat just in case

Greg tapped Steven’s shoulder since he was closest, to let him know it was safe to look now. Steven squinted his eyes opened to see no zombie on the car and his father was back to driving normally now. He looked over and tapped Connie’s shoulder to let her know it was also okay.

“That was scary. So I guess it’s already in Beach City. Poor suitcase Sam” muttered Connie.

“Yupp, it’s already here,” Greg said, not liking the sound of that at all.


	3. The call

They were almost to the Maheswaran’s house when Connie’s phone lit up, someone was calling her. Connie grabbed her phone from her pants front pocket and looked at the dialer. It was her mom trying to call her.

“Mom!” Connie yelped as she answered her phone.

“Connie, oh thank heavens you’re okay. Where are you?”

“Mr. Universe is driving me back home. Were like five minutes away. Where are you?” Connie asked.

“I’m still at the hospital. We had four patients brought it, thinking it was a virus, which in some way it kind of is. They were zombies. They got a lot of the doctors and patients here already. I was smart and stayed away from them. I grabbed some things that might come in handy later, but now I need to find a way out.”

“Do you want us to come to you?” Connie asked.

“No no, go home. Stay safe and with the Universe’s. I still have my car. I can find my own way out. I don’t want you out and about with some many zombies out right now. I will be home soon. I don’t know if we should stay at the house or go somewhere more safe. I’ll talk to Mr. Universe about it when I get home. Just stay safe, okay honey.”

“Okay mom, you too. Stay safe.”

“Bye sweety, I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay bye.”

Connie hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

“There's lots of zombie infected people at the hospital, so my mom took a bunch of medical stuff and is finding a way out and will be home sometime soon,” Connie said.

“She wants us all to wait at the house so she can talk to you Mr. Universe,” she added.

Greg nodded and pulled onto Connie’s street, which looked abandoned. Windows were broken, lights were out, some doors looked to be boarded.

Steven’s hands fidgeted in his lap as he looked around, unnerved by the sight of the town.


	4. Waiting game

Greg pulled into the driveway and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Sighing he looked at the two kids who were buckled in the passenger seat. Both of them looked like a mess of nerves.

“Okay, let’s get you two inside,” Greg said unbuckling himself. He used the mirrors and windows to look around for any zombies when he deemed it safe, he told the kids to unbuckled and come out his door. Keys tightly gripped in his hands as the kids came out after him. He scanned the area and then they all ran for the front door. 

Connie unlocked the front door and they all made it inside alive and with no injuries. Now to play the waiting game for Connie’s mom to get back to the house.

Greg sat on the couch and thought about the places they could go. Connie went up to take a quick shower. While Connie was in the shower Steven thought about the place he lived his first three and a half years, the storage unit shed. He was about to tell Greg when Connie called his name from upstairs. So Steven kept it in the back of his head while he went up the steps to Connie’s room.

“Connie?” Steven called through the shut door.

“Come on in Steven, her voice called through the door.

Steven walked into Steven room.

Connie sat in her bedroom on the rugged floor, a bag beside her and her burrow open.

“Connie?” Steven asked.

“Hey, I was packing a bag of clothes wondering if you would hang out with me while I packed it so I would be less lonely up here.”

Steven understood and sat next to Connie.

“Thanks Steven.”

“You’re welcome Connie.”

So Steven and Connie made small talk while Connie decided which clothes would be the best to bring with her. Nothing too small or too big. Nothing too long and dragey. Nothing too thin, and nothing too hot. But she did pack a few things incase it started to get cold outside. Once they had finished Connie opened her desk and pulled out a few things to show Steven. 

“I was thinking of bringing these with us, maybe they will come in handy.”

In Connie’s hands was a mini pocket knife, some matches, a flailgun, a mini first aid kit, a waterproof watch, a flashlight, extra batteries, mini sewing scissors, and a paracord

“”Oooo, good thinking Connie, these might come in handy” Steven said eyeing all the things she held.

Connie nodded with a smile and slipped these things into her backpack. Next she grabbed a water bottle to clip to her backpack. 

As soon as Connie had the items packed into her bag, she didn’t know what to do. And if she was being honest with herself, she was kind of scared. So she grabbed at Steven around his middle and hugged him tightly. Steven hugged her tightly back. Steven was scared too. They both were, and that was okay. 

After they hugged for a couple of minutes, Connie stood up and held a hand out to Steven to help him up to his feet too. Steven gladly took her outstretched arm. They both stood. Connie grabbed her bag and they both headed downstairs.

Greg looked to be deep in thought when they made it downstairs to the living room.

Steven and Connie also sat down on the couch, not sure what to do besides wait. So they did. They waited and waited for what seemed like hours.

Steven was the first one to fall asleep, his head slumped on Greg’s lap. Connie was the second one to fall asleep, her head lolled onto Steven’s shoulder. Greg stayed awake. He couldn't sleep, even if he wanted to. He told himself he had to protect these two kids. So he sat on the couch and protected Steven and Connie.


	5. The plan

Greg heard something outside, so he slowly stood up from the couch, careful not to wake either kids awake. He grabbed a golf club he had found in the downstairs closet and held it high while he checked the peephole. It was dark out, so his eyes strained looking for what made the noise outside. He saw three zombies across the street, limping and groaning but what caught his eye was a person. He looked even closer and noticed it was Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran.

Greg slowly and as quietly as he could unlocked all the locks they had on the front door. Once that was done, he waited for the perfect time. Until Priyanka was sneaking right up to the front door and was about to either try and unlock it herself and card it or something. Greg quietly as he possibly could, opened the door a sliver and grabbed her wrist, tugging it gently. She almost yelled but she used her other hand to stop herself from making any loud and sudden noises.

Greg pulled her into the house and as soon as Priyanka was inside the house safely, Greg locked up all the locks on the front door back up. Once that was done, both adults sighed in relief. They didn’t want to draw any attention towards the house because they didn’t know how many zombies were out and about. Plus they didn’t want the kids to get hurt. 

“Thanks for that,” Priyanka said to Greg.

“No problem. I thought you were either zombies or someone trying to break in or something. I was about to bop you with a golf club for thinking of coming in here when I was left in charge of watching the kids.”

Priyanka gasped.

“The kids, where are they?” she asked in a hushed whisper.

“On the couch” Greg said, using the gold club to point out the children shaped blobs.

“Oh thank goodness,” Priyanka said.

She walked over to the couch and smiled down at both of the kids, glad they were safe.

“Okay, we need to figure out where to go that would be safe” Priyanka said slowly standing up, her knees popping as she stands.

“Yeah, I was thinking of a few places earlier that maybe we could go to.

“Same, I was coming up with places that would be nice and safe for us all to stay at. The hospital is definitely not okay to use anymore. There broken glasses and bodies everywhere there now,” Priyanka said as she tapped her chin in thought.

“I would say my family’s old barn, but it’s missing the whole front door because of the gems, and it wouldn't keep us very safe anyways,” Greg said.

Both Greg and Priyanka went through a few more places they go head to that might be safe enough for them all to go to.

“What about the gems temple?” Priyanka asked.

“Need the gems,” Greg said with a shrug.

“Hmmmm” they both thought. 

Both adults were so deep in thought that neither of them heard Steven sit up and rub his eyes as he curiously watched them.

“What about the storage unit thing?” a voice asked.

Both Greg and Priyanka whipped their head in the direction of the couch.

“Steven, when did you wake up kiddo? Where we being too loud?” Greg went to the couch and picked Steven up.

“Go back to bed Schtu-ball. We got this under control,” Greg said.

“Wait, what storage unit thing is he talking about?” Priyanka asked.

“Oh I have a couple of storage units. We used one of them when Steven was younger to basically live in. The other storage unit just holds a bunch of random things in it,” Greg explained.

“Hmmm”.

Priyanka put her fingers on her chin in thought.

“Maybe we should check it out and give that a go,” Priyanka said.

“Yeah dad, I liked living in it when I was growing up,” Steven piped up.

“It’s the best we got so far,” Greg said with a shrug.

“Sure why not. We can go in the morning time and check it out.

Priyanka nodded. Greg carried Steven over to the other couch and allowed Priyanka to have the couch Connie was laying on.

Priyanka and Connie slept cuddled on one couch, Greg and Steven slept cuddled on the other couch, waiting for morning to come so they can make their next move.


End file.
